


Shadow World Revealed

by Mnelson101



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnelson101/pseuds/Mnelson101
Summary: Matt Davis finds out a family secret that he never knew. Looks like history dose repeat itself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Any names associated in this work or fiction or are the property of the original author who wrote the The Shadowhunter Chronicles Cassandra Clare. Hope you enjoy the first chapter.

“Come on it’s your 18th birthday, we should be out celebrating.” said Joey  
“I know. But my mom would freak if we went to a club.” said Matt  
“I’m sure she’ll get over it. Come on. I know you want to.” said Joey as he walked around his room with his cell in one hand.  
“Fine. Be here in 10. I’ll let her know were going out.” said Matt as he hung up and paced around his room trying to find something to wear. Matt know his mother would be fine with him going out with Joey. The two have been friends since the 1st grade. They have been inseparable since then. They even hang out at Jake’s farm house upstate every summer. Matt headed to the living room once he heard the front door open. Jake had come in carrying boxes.  
“Hey Jake, what’s with the boxes?” asked Matt as he sat down on the couch  
“Your mother is packing up a few things. She went to go park the truck. Happy Birthday.” said Jake as he set the boxes down and went and hugged Matt.  
“Thanks. What is she packing?” asked Matt.  
“Some stuff. It’s not my place to tell you.” said Jake as he let go of Matt.  
Just then the front door opened again and Matt’s mother came in.  
“Mom, what’s with the boxes?” asked Matt  
“Honey sit down. We need to talk.” said Jessica  
“Ok about what?” asked Matt a bit confused.  
“Honey were gonna be gone for a few months.” said Jessica as she reached out for Matt’s hand.  
“But why? I don’t wanna leave. What about my art classes?” said Matt who was getting a bit upset.  
“I know. I don’t wanna leave either. But it’s not safe here anymore. I do have something for you.” said Jessica as she reach around her and pulled out a box. In it contained a Stele.  
“A pen? Thanks Mom. I’m sure i can find a use for it.” said Matt as he took the box  
“It’s not a pen. It’s called a Stele. There’s something I haven’t told you.” said Jesica hoping this day would never come.  
“What is it?” asked Matt. But before his mother could respond, there was a buzz at the door. “That would be Joey. We’re going out tonight.” said Matt as he went to the door and buzzed Joey to come up to the loft.  
“Honey. I really think we should talk about this. This is important.” said Jessica who was still sitting on the couch. Jake just behind her for support.  
“I promise we can talk when I get back.” said Matt as he Joey let himself in.  
“Oh hey Mrs. Davis. Mr. Page.” said Joey as he walked in  
“I’ve told you many times to call me Jake.”said Jake  
“Hey Joey. Have her back by 11. Matt promise me well talk when you get back.” said Jessica as she got up and hugged her son.  
“We will. Now I need to go. Its open mic night at the coffee house.” said Matt hoping his mother wouldn’t notice the lie.  
“Have fun. And remember to be home by 11.” said Jessica.  
“We will.” said Matt.  
After they left Jake went to comfort Jessica.  
“I knew this day would come. I wish I didn’t have to tell him. He’s back. I can feel it.” said Jessica  
“Who?” said Jake a bit confused but had a idea about who she was talking about.  
“Kian. I can feel the circle’s ruin every day. He’s here in New York. I just hope Matt will understand this.” said Jessica  
“He’ll come around. We just need to keep you safe. We don’t want a repeat of what happened with Valentine to happen with Kian.” said Jake  
“I know. We barely survived the war. Luckily Magnus was able to take Matt’s memories about Idris away. I didn’t want him to remember his childhood home. I just with I had told me parents where we were going.” said Jessica as a silent tear came down her face.  
“You did what you had to. Do you still keep in touch with them?” asked Jake as he walked Jessica to the couch and he went to the kitchen to get a glass of water fro both of them.  
“I do. I get fire messages from them every week. They want me to come back to the manor house. Dad demands it. But Mom, understands why we left. She keeps I'm at bay. They also miss there grandson. Have I been a bad Mother? Hiding Matt all these years?” asked Jessica.  
“No. You were never a bad mother. You did what you had to. The New Circle was beginning to rise. We left when we had the chance. Kian made his choice. He decided to stay.” said Jake as he rubbed his Parabatai rune.  
Meanwhile Matt and Joey just got to the club and are hanging outside the van when a mysterious good looking guy and girl bump into Matt. Matt instantly fell for the guy. He was his dream guy.  
“What where your going will you?” said Matt a bit annoyed  
“You can see us?” said Clary who had a flashback about her first time seeing Jace.  
“Of course I can. I’m not blind.” said Matt.  
“This isn’t good.” said Jace who was nervous about this.  
“What isn’t good?” asked Matt  
“Nothing. Jace we need to go.” said Clary as she pulled Jace away and towards the alleyway.  
“Uh Matt who are you talking to?” asked Joey who looked at Matt like he was crazy.  
“Don’t you see them? It was a guy and girl.” said Matt.  
“No I didn’t but why don’t we head into the club.. What do you say? Matt? Where did you go?” asked Joey as he noticed the Matt had left him.  
Matt had lost interest in going to the club. He decided to follow the hot guy and girl into the alleyway and see what they were up to. He looked behind and made sure no one was looking before he entered. He made sure Joey wasn’t looking either. Matt creeped into the alleyway keeping to the shadows. He thought he saw them walk down this way. If only he could see. All of a sudden there was a bright light. It was coming from a sword. But sword’s did’t glow with light. He noticed that the red haired girl was holding it. He noticed that Jace, at least that was what the girl had called him, was holing a phone type thing.  
“I’m sure there was a demon here. The sensor was pointing in this direction.” said Jace as he held up the sensor.  
“Oh it’s hear. I can sense the body heat from it. Guess that new rune i came up with came in handy. And Alec said it wouldn’t work.” said Clary  
“Yeah it is. Now keep quiet. It has to be here somewhere.”said Jace. But before anyone could respond someone came crashing down from the sky.  
“Shadowhunters, what a surprise. Here to kill me?” asked the demon who was taunting the two  
“Of course. Plus you also killed a few mundanes.” said Clary who pinned the guy to the wall with the tip of her sword.  
“But I didn’t kill them.” said the demon  
“Yes you did. We have proof. One of them was still alive when we got there, He gave us a description that matched yours. Now Clary end him.” said Jace as he walked around the guy and getting behind him.  
“I’d be glad to.” said Clary as she drove the sword into the man’s chest. He burst into flames before vanishing away. Matt didn’t release he was screaming when he noticed that the Clary had turned around.  
“Not again.” said Jace as he looked annoyed and shocked to be followed.  
“We need to make sure he’s ok.” said Clary  
Matt saw them coming and knew he had to run. But before he could, the was a already a crowd beginning to form at the entrance of the alleyway. Matt didn’t realize that he has screamed so loud. Next thing he knew Joey was coming up to him.  
“Matt there you are. Are you ok?” asked Joey  
“No. Those two just killed someone.” said Matt  
“Who? There’s still no one there.” said Joey  
Matt turned back and true there was no one there, but if Matt concentrated hard enough he could see them in the shadows talking. They red head saw him and waved. Matt waved back not knowing what to do. That didn’t go unnoticed by Joey.  
“Ok I’m taking you home. Forget the club. You need some rest.” said Joey as he got Matt to his feet. Matt didn’t know when or how but he was sitting on the ground. As Joey helped him up, Matt took one look behind him and to his relief they were gone. But what Matt didn’t know that Clary and Jace, where on the rooftops getting ready to follow Matt. Making sure he got home alright, and to find out what is going on.  
“Ok. Let’s go home. Maybe my mom can figure this out.” said Matt as he hung onto Joey. The two had made there way through the now thinning crowd and back to the Joey’s van. Once inside the van Joey had made his way to Matt’s house. After about 10 minutes, they were both walking into the front door. Jessica was sitting on the couch with a sketch pad in her lap. Once she heard the door open she looked up.  
“What happened? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” said Jessica as she helped Matt to the couch.  
“I saw someone get killed by two invisible people.” said Matt.  
“Alright dude. I’m gonna go. I’ll call you tomorrow. Happy Birthday. I’ll see you around Mrs. Davis.” said Joey before he walked out the door.  
“Thank you Joey.” said Jessica before turning her attention to Matt.  
“Mom, am I going crazy?” asked Matt  
“No sweetie. I was hoping this day would never come, but there’s something I need to tell you.” said Jessica.  
“Mom, what is it?” asked Matt  
“Matt sweetheart. Your a Shadowhunter.” said Jessica


	2. Truth Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2 enjoy.

“You’re kidding right? This isn’t true.” Said Matt a bit shocked   
“Honey you are. I had to hide this from you. There was a bad war when you were little. I had to keep you safe.” Said Jessica as she took the stele and ran across her arm to revel her runes.  
“But why?” Asked Matt   
“Because I wanted to keep you safe from your father.” Said Jessica  
“My father? But you said he left us.” Said Matt who was now majorly confused.  
“I lied. The truth is, we left him. You won’t remember him because I had your memories wiped away. I didn’t want you to remember the man that he was, still is. He’s a monster. He’s just like Valentine. He wasn’t the man I married anymore. So we came to New York City, where I knew you would be safe.” Said Jessica.  
“What do you mean he was like Valentine? Who is Valentine.” Said Matt. But before his mother could answer there was a knock on the door. Jessica went to see who it was and looked through the peep hole in the door.  
“Who is it?” said Jessica  
“It’s Clary and Jace, from the Institute.” Said Clary through the door  
“How do I know it’s really you? Tell me something only you would know.” Said Jessica  
“You were really good friends with my mother Jocelyn Fairchild, in fact, you guys were both pregnant together.” Said Clay.  
Jessica after hearing that opened the door and let them in.   
“It’s you. You’re the people I saw in the alleyway. How did you know where I live? Asked Matt  
“With a tracking rune.” Said Jace with a grin  
“A what?” asked Matt  
“A tracking rune. It wasn’t easy. This house is very much warded. I’m guessing Magnus put them up?” asked Clary  
“Yes he did. The same time he did yours. I’m sorry I couldn’t help you guys out. Jocelyn knew the risk if I came to the Institute. Kian is out there, I can feel it.” Said Jessica.  
“What do you mean you can feel him? Like with the circle rune?” asked Jace  
“Yes, but no. I can feel his presence. When I got here, I had the circle rune removed, but I guess part of it still lingers. Either way we’re not safe here.” Said Jessica   
“Where would we go then? Is that why you had Jake bring those boxes as well?” said Matt  
“Yes. Clary Jace, is there room at the Institute for us?” asked Jessica   
“Of course, there’s always room for fellow shadowhunters. Go pack some bags. Jace, go help Matt, I’ll help Jessica and create a portal back to the Institute.” Said Clary as she followed Jessica into her room, and Jace followed Matt to his.  
“So what do I pack? I’ve never had to leave home like this before.” Said Matt   
“Pack as many clothes as you can fit in this duffel bag, and anything else you may need.” Said Jace as he handed Matt the duffel bag. Then Jace went over to Matt’s desk and grabbed his laptop and gently put in another bag and also grabbed Matt’s art supplies. Maybe he and Clary could do some painting together.  
While Matt and Jace were packing, Clary was helping Jessica.  
“I never thought this day would come. I need to tell Jake.” Said Jessica  
“He knows. Luke filled him in. Now we need to hurry. I don’t want to be here any longer then we need to. Did my mother tell you the plan in case this every happened?” asked Clary  
“She did. It’s the same plan she used for you guys. But this time we have the upper hand. I won’t be separated from my child.” Said Jessica as she packed her last bag full of her clothes and art supplies.   
“Good. Now let’s go. I’ll create a portal, as you start the fire.” Said Clary as she headed to the living room and made the front door into a portal to get back to the Institute. Jessica had started the fire run, but it will only work until they are all out of the house safely. She made a dash to Matt’s room to check in the progress there.  
“How is the packing going?” asked Jessica in a hurried voice  
“We are done. Where is Clary?” asked Jace  
“Living room, making a portal. We need to go now. The fire rune won’t start till we leave.” Said Jessica as she made her way towards the living room.   
“Fire what fire?” asked Matt as he followed his mother to the living room with Jace close behind.  
“No time to ask. I’ll explain everything once we’re at the Institute I promise.” Said Jessica   
“Everyone ready?” asked Clary  
A chorus of yes where heard.  
“Ok let’s go. Matt come with me. Traveling my portal for the first time can be a bit nerve wracking. Jace go with Jessica.” Said Clary as she grabbed hold of Matt’s hand and pulled him through the portal. Next came Jace and Jessica and the closure of the portal.   
“Welcome to the New York Institute. Please make yourself at home. I’ll have Isabelle show you to your rooms. Jace if you could go get Izzy. I’ll be in the office.” Said Clary as she kissed Jace. Matt seeing this looked a bit upset. Which Clary and Jace noticed, but would ask later when his mother isn’t around.  
“Of course. She should be in the debriefing room. Maybe Alec is there two.” Said Jace as he went off.  
“So what do we do?” asked Matt  
“Just wait. I’m sure Jace will be right back. Now we still need to talk.” Said Jessica.  
“I know Mom.” Said Matt as he leaned against a wall.  
“I wouldn’t lean there.” Said a female voice  
“And why not?” asked Matt  
“Because it leads to a secret hallway.” Said Jocelyn  
“Really?” asked Matt  
“No. I’m just kidding. You must be Matt. I haven’t seen you since you were a baby. I’m Jocelyn Fairchild. Clary’s mother.” Said Jocelyn as she stuck out her hand.  
“Hi. I am, and this my mother.” Said Matt  
“Jessica. It’s good to see you again. I’m sorry about this.” Said Jocelyn  
“It’s ok. I knew this day would come. It’s good to see you. We have so much to catch up on.” Said Jessica as she hugged her old friend.   
“We do. We can catch up later. I’m heading over to Luke’s. I’ll see you tomorrow” said Jocelyn  
“Ok. Tell him I said hi and that we made it safe and sound, and also to give an update to Jake.” Said Jessica before Jocelyn had left.  
“Will do. See you tomorrow. It was nice seeing you again Matt.” Said Jocelyn.   
“Wait Jake is involved in this to?” asked Matt  
“Yes dear, He is.” Said Jessica  
Just then Jace came back with a young girl with raven colored hair. So this must be Isabelle Matt thought.   
“Hello, I’m Isabelle Lightwood. If you follow me I’ll show you to your rooms.” Said Isabelle  
“Hello Isabelle, I’m Jessica and this is my son Matthew.” Said Jessica  
“Hello Matthew. Nice to meet you.” Said Izzy  
“Matt, my friend’s call me Matt. Nice to meet you.” Said Matt  
“Well Matt, you can call my Izzy, or Iz my friends do. Now come this way.” Said Izzy  
They all followed Izzy up a set of stairs, and down a few corridors. Matt got so turned around he didn’t think he would remember any of this. They stopped in front of a door with a name on it.  
“Here is your room Jessica. Matt’s room is down the next hallway. I’ll leave you to get settled. Matt, Jace follow me.” Said Izzy  
“Thank you Isabelle. Matt I’ll come see you soon.” Said Jessica before she disappeared into her new room.  
Just down the corner and another hallway later, they arrived at a room with Matt’s name on it.  
“And this is your room. I hope you like it.” Said Izzy  
“Thanks Izzy.” Said Matt as he entered the room.  
“No problem. Now I’ll see you later, I need to get back to work. Jace come find me when your done.” Said Izzy before she left the two boys alone.  
“You don’t need to stay.” Said Matt feeling a bit uncomfortable.   
“I know, but you seemed a bit down when Clary and I kissed. Is everything ok?” asked Jace  
“I guess. I just thought you were single. When I first saw you I instantly got a major crush on you.” Said Matt a bit embarrassed.   
“I’m flattered. But I’m straight, and with Clary. But I don’t have a problem with you being gay. My Parabatai is gay and dating the High Warlock of Brooklyn.” Said Jace   
“Really? Can I meet him?” asked Matt  
“You can, maybe tomorrow.” Said Jace as he reached out and hugged Matt  
“Why are you hugged me? You rejected me.” Said Matt teasingly  
Jace catching on to the teasing, and the friendliness that Matt was having was a good sign.  
“Because I can tell your going to be a really good friend.” Said Jace as he released Matt from the hug  
“Knock, Knock. Can I come in?” asked Jessica   
“Sure Mom.” Said Matt   
“I’ll see you guys later. Matt if you ever wanna talk I can listen. Clary as well. Come find us and we’ll listen.” Said Jace before he left the room.  
“I see you made a new friend. Now come sit.” Said Jessica.  
“I did. Sadly he is taken. But let’s talk.” Said Matt as he went to his new bed which was surprisingly comfortable.   
“As you know, we’re shadowhunters. You’ve seen my runes as proof, and I’m sure you saw Isabelle, Jace Clary and everyone else here have them to.” Said Jessica as she took Matt’s hand.  
“I have and it got me thinking if I had any.” Said Matt as he begin to look for them  
“You do. I hid them so you can’t see them. But now that you know. I can reveal them.” Said Jessica as she took Matt’s hand and revealed the voyance rune on his right hand. And a protection rune on the other hand.   
“Cool. When can I get more?” asked Matt  
“After you’ve had some training. Sorry to interrupt, but dinner is ready. ” Said Clary


	3. Truth Revealed Part 2

“Did you say dinner?” Asked Matt who didn’t realize that he was starving.   
“Yes i did. Just follow me. And don’t worry you’ll get the hang of this place.” said Clary  
“Well finish talking after dinner.” said Jessica as she followed Clary out the door.   
After a few minutes there were sitting around a dining room table, with take out from a local Chinese place that Matt didn’t know.   
“Jade wolf? Where is that?” asked Matt  
“It’s by the water.” said Jessica which shocked everyone.  
“How do you know about the Jade Wolf?” asked Izzy  
“I didn’t want to say this yet, but Jake is apart of Luke’s pack.” said Jessica with a heavy sigh  
“Pack? What is he in a gang or something?” asked Matt as he poured some food on to his plate and began eating like the rest of the occupants of the room   
“Not exactly. Sweetie, Jake is a werewolf. Remember all the stories I told you as a child?” said Jessica not really wanting to talk about this right now.   
“Yeah, Vampires, fairies, werewolves, warlocks. I remember them why?” asked Matt confused  
“Well there true.” said Jessica  
“Excuse me?” asked Matt  
“Matt, all the stories are true.” said Clary as gently as she could. She knew how Matt was feeling. She to had the same up bringing.   
“Really? But you said there were fake.” said Matt starting to get annoyed.  
“I know sweetheart, but all the stories are true. I only wanted to keep you safe.” said Jessica  
“Is that why you lied to me about my father?” said Matt a bit angrily and stormed off. He didn’t know where he was going, but he couldn’t be here right now . He needed to be alone.   
“I only lied to protect him.” said Jessica as tears began to come down her face.  
“I know you did. My mother did the same thing with me. Why don’t I go talk to him. I know how he feels. I can maybe make him understand.” said Clary as she came and gave Jessica a hug.   
“I wold like that. I’ll go back to my room. I’m not so hungry anymore.” said Jessica as she got up but didn’t know her way around either.  
“I’ll take you. And we can bring some food incase you get hungry. I’ll leave some in Matt’s room as well.” said Jace as he grabbed two plates and filled them with a it of everything and told Jessica to follow.  
With Clary off to find Matt, Jace bringing Jessica back to her room. Izzy took the responsibility to clean up. Which she didn’t mind doing. She knew how hard it must be on Matt and Jessica. Having to leave the home you’ve lived in for so long, knowing you can never go back, must be hard.   
Clary had found Matt. The tracking rune once again came in handy. She’ll have to tell Alec the next time she saw him. Clary slowly entered the room, which was strange for her, considering it was her room.  
“Matt? May I come in?” asked Clary  
“Oh Clary. Sure. Sorry I ran off. I just don’t know what to think.” said Matt   
“I know how you feel. My own mom did the same thing to me.” said Clary as she sat down next to Matt on the bed.  
“She did? How did you get over it?” asked Matt as he wiped a tear away.  
“We talked about it. She only did it to protect me. Your mother did it for the same reason. My father was a really bad guy. His name was Valentine. He wanted to kill everyone and anyone who got in his way. So did my brother.” said Clary trying not to cry about the family that she could have had.  
“Really? That’s awful. I’m sorry.” said Matt as he reached over and hugged Clary. He knew she needed it.  
“It’s ok. I’ve accepted it. And I think you should to. Your mother did it out of love. Now let’s go find her.” said Clary as she got up and pulled Matt with her.  
“Do we have to?” teased Matt.  
“Yes we do, and besides I want my room back.” said Clary teasingly  
“Oh sorry. I just went into the first room I saw. I didn’t realize it had your name on it.” said Matt who know looked around and noticed it was Clary’s style.  
With that being said, Clary and Matt made there way to Jessica’s room. Once there Clary left them to chat  
“Mom? Can I come in?” asked Matt  
“Yes dear. Come here.” said Jessica as she moved over on the bed  
“I’m sorry for leaving. It’s a bit much to take in. But Clary explained to me why you did it. She also told me that her mother did the same thing. She did it out of love like you.” said Matt as he hugged his mother  
“It’s ok sweetie. I’m not mad at for leaving. I am sorry for lying. Just understand why I did it.” said Jessica  
“I do. But I do have one question.” said Matt  
“Sure sweetie.” said Jessica as she kissed her sons head   
“What was the fire you were talking about?” asked Matt  
“Oh that. Now I had to start a fire, I don’t want your father finding us. He was a bad man. He did horrible things.” said Jessica.   
“Ok I’ll accept that for now. I love you mom.” said Matt as he snuggled against his mother   
“I love you to. Now I think it’s time for bed. It’s been a long day.” said Jessica as she got up  
“But it’s my birthday. I wanna stay up.” said Matt a bit disappointed 

“Shoot. I forgot your presents. Honey I’m sorry.” said Jessica   
“It’s ok mom. I understand we didn’t have a lot of time to pack.” said Matt a bit disappointed  
“I am sorry. Maybe I can as Clary or Jace to come with me back to the house. There were safe from the fire.” said Jessica as she walked Matt back to his room.  
“Surprise!!!” Yelled Clary, Jace and Izzy  
“What? How did you know it’s my birthday” asked Matt a bit shocked  
“We overheard your conversation with your friend earlier. Plus I saw the presents in the closet when we were packing.” said Clary  
“You guys didn’t need to do this.” said Matt  
“We know. But we figured it would make easier for you to get acclimated to your new living arrangement. Happy Birthday Matt.” said Jace as he hugged his new friend.   
“I know I’ve only known you guys fro a few hours, but your the best friends I could every ask for.” said Matt as he released Jace from the hug, and went to hug Clary and Izzy.  
“Well, your family know. And family sticks together.” said Izzy  
“Isabelle is right. Now I’m going bed sweetie don’t stay up to late, There’s something I want to do tomorrow.” said Jessica as she kissed Matt on the head before returning to her room.   
“Good night mom. I’ll see you in the morning.” said Matt before his mother left. Once she was gone Matt turned to his new friends. He didn’t know what to think. He had gained three new friends in the last few hours. He was so thankful.   
“Here this is from all of us. Open it.” said Jace as he handed Matt a blue wrapped box. Matt took it and carefully opened it to revel a book.  
“It’s a copy of the Shadowhunter Codex. Everyone Shadowhunter should have one.” said Clary as she came up beside Jace and wrapped her arm around his waist.  
“Thank you all of you. Now I hate to cut this short. But I would like to get some sleep.” said Matt as he yawned and trying to fight the need to stay awake  
“Totally, understandable. Well see you tomorrow. We can finish this little party at breakfast. Get some rest” said Izzy as she hugged Matt once last time before leaving the room. Jace and Clary followed in suit.   
Once everyone was gone. Matt had showered and changed into some comfy clothes and laid on the bed with the Codex in his hand. He figured he try to read a bit before going to bed. At least he could get a better understanding of his family heritage.


	4. Meeting the Grandparents and Unknown Family Members

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Matt discovers more secrets his Mother had hidden from him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.

Matt woke up to a light knocking on his door. He didn’t know what time it was, but He didn’t want to get out of bed just yet. Maybe if he ignored the knocking, they would go away.   
“Matt sweetie. Time to get up. We have a big day ahead. Come one breakfast is ready.” said Jessica as she went to wake her son  
Matt knowing wanting to get up, rolled over, and saw that his Mother was sitting on his bed.  
“Do I have to?” asked Matt  
“Yes. Come on. The quicker you eat the quicker we can get started on your day. I’ll wait for you to get dressed out in the hall.” said Jessica as she got up and went outside to wait.  
Matt groaned but go up regardless. He could use food and a coffee or two. Once he was dressed he head out to see his mom standing there talking to a cute guy with raven black hair. He looked similar to Izzy. This must be Alec.  
“Matt good your up, This is Alec Lightwood. Isabell’s older brother. Alec this is my son Matt.” said Jessica as she introduced the two.  
“Morning Matt. It’s nice to meet you.” said Alec as she stuck out his hand to shake  
“Nice to meet you as well. Now Mom you said there is breakfast?” asked Matt  
“There is. If you guys follow me I’ll lead you.” said Alec as he started to walk in the direction they went last night for dinner.  
Once in the dinning room, Clary, Jace and Izzy were already seated and eating. Matt and Jessica had taken their seats along with Alec  
“Good Morning guys. How did you all sleep?” asked Matt   
“I slept good.” said Clary  
“I didn’t, I was on patrol duty.” said Jace a bit sleepily   
“Patrol? What is that?” asked Matt  
“I was making sure the Institute was safe. The wards were up and working.” said Jace as he drank his coffee  
“Oh ok. Maybe I could help out.” said Matt wanting to lend a hand  
“Maybe. But you need some training first.” said Clary  
“Oh.” said Matt  
“Don’t worry about that. I have a surprise for you. If you hurry and eat I’ll show you.” said Jessica hoping this would make up for everything  
“What is it?” asked Matt as he hurriedly eat his food  
“It’s not a what but a who. Slow down, we have all day.” said Jessica as she chuckled to herself.   
Matt had finished his breakfast and was now waiting for the rest of the group to finish.  
“Who are we meeting?” asked Matt as they got up and went to the debriefing room.   
“Just two people that are important to me.” said Jessica  
“Who?” asked Matt  
“Your grandparents.” said and elderly lady sitting at the far of the room. She wasn’t alone thee was also a elderly man next to her. Maybe her husband or something.  
“My grandparents? But I don’t have any.” said Matt  
“You, another secret I had to hide. Matt meet your grandparents, Vivian Havenwood your Grandmother, and Cornelius Havenwood your Grandfather. Mom, Dad your remember Matthew.”said Jessica as she walked over to the elder couple.  
“Why I would recognize my grandchild anywhere. It’s good to see you again.” said Vivian   
“It’s good to see you again. Sorry I don’t remember you.” said Matt as he walked over to his grandparents.   
“It’s quite alright. We understood the circumstances when you guys moved here.” said Cornelius   
“Moved here? But I thought I was born here.” said Matt who was know getting tired of all the lying, but he knew it wasn’t his mother’s fault.   
“We’re originally from Idris, Alicante to be precise. We moved to New York because that is where my old friends went. There is another surprise that I have for you.” said Jessica, hoping this would make Matt happy.   
“Which is?” asked Matt  
“My parents wants us to move back to Havenwood Manor in Idris. You would love it, and they reopened the Shadowhunter Academy. I could enroll you.” said Jessica  
Clary seeing Matt starting to become conflicted with staying where he’s been all his life, or moving to a new place stepped in.  
“Jessica, can I talk to you in private? We can let Matt get reacquainted with his Grandparents.” said Clary as she motioned for Izzy and Jace to follow in tow   
“Sure Clary. Matt I’ll be right outside if you need anything.” said Jessica.  
“Ok Mom.” said Matt  
Jessica Clary Jace and Izzy all left for the hall, while Matt just stood there not knowing that t say.  
“We know it would be a adjustment. But we’re not forcing you to go. If you want to stay here with the Heads of the Institute and their friends that ok with us.” said Cornelius   
“The head? Who are the heads?” asked Matt  
“Clary Fairchild, and Jace Herondale. I can see you’ve grown attached to them. Your mother on the other hand, can make her choice. Now if you stay your more then welcome to come visit us.” said Vivian as she went and grabbed Matt in a hug and had him sit down next to them.  
“I would like that. But I don’t wanna leave my mom.” said Matt  
“We know.” said Vivian. As Matt was talking to his grandparents a similar conversation was happening out the hall.  
“Now Jessica, I could see this was upsetting Matt. Now he’s more then welcome to stay here. We can teach him all he needs to know and then some. Your more then welcome to stay here as well. But we would understand if you wanted to take him back to Idris.” said Clary who was hoping for Matt to stay. There weren’t many teens her age, besides the Jace, and the Lightwoods.   
“I know. I’ve missed Idris and my parents. I want Matt to see where I’ve grown up before the Uprising. I don’t know if it has changed since I left.” said Jessica   
“When did you leave if you don’t mind me asking.” asked Izzy  
“Just a month after Jocelyn did. She was the one who gave me the courage. She is after all my cousin. We grew up together, we did everything together. We even grew joined the circle together. But I left before it became what it was.” said Jessica   
“Wait a second.” said Jace  
“Your related to me?” asked Clary  
“Your related to who dear?” asked Jocelyn who had snuck up behind everyone  
“Jessica is saying that she is your cousin.” said Clary who was a bit shocked, but happy to hear she had some distant family still alive.  
“She is. Her mother was a my mother’s sister. I’m sorry I never told you. We agreed to never tell our children. It’s was the only to keep them safe. Valentine was a murder, and if Kian is the same, then there’s no telling what he would do if he found Jessica and Matt.” said Jocelyn as she hugged her daughter   
“It’s ok Mom. I completely understand, but I’m not sure if Matt would. He’s been lied to to many times already” said Clary as she returned the hug  
“I know. Which is why I’ve made my up my mind.” said Jessica who knew this would hurt Matt but it had to be done.  
“Which is?” asked Jace wanted to know just as bad as everyone else.   
“I’ll tell you all when we get back inside.” said Jessica, but before she could open the door a pair of hands wrapped around her.  
“I was hoping you would be here.” said Jake as he turned Jessica around and hugged her.   
“Hey Jake. I’m sure Luke filled you in?” asked Jessica as she returned the hug.  
“I did. It’s good to see you again Jessica. Kiddo, what’s up?” asked Luke  
“Oh you know, the usually. Found out the Matt is my long lost cousin.” said Clary  
“I’m sorry. I wanted to tell you, but Jessica and Jocelyn begged me not to.” said Luke   
“It’s ok. All id forgiven. Now let’s go see Matt.”said Clary  
The little group made their way back into the room. Matt was laughing at something his grandad had said. Seeing this made Jessica hopeful again.  
“Matt what’s so funny?” asked Jake  
“Jake. Your here. Mom told me about you being a werewolf is it true?” asked Matt  
“It is. Sorry I never told you. Matt this is Luke my pack leader and a old friend of mine and your Mother’s.” said Jake as he stepped aside  
“It’s good to meet you Luke.” said Matt as she went to shake the older mans hand, but was wrapped up in a hug instead.   
“Sorry, I’m a hugger. It’s good to see you again. The last time I saw you where about 5.” said Luke who released Matt   
Once the introductions were out of the way. Jessica had Matt sit down, so they can talk  
“Now Matt. I know this maybe hard for you. But just listen to me.” said Jessica  
“Ok Mom.” said Matt having a feeling he knew what was coming  
“Now I know you like it, I can see that by the friends you have made with Clary, Jace, Alec and Izzy. You can stay here and train with them, or you can come back to Idris with me and my parents. I’m leaving it up to.” said Jessica  
“Mom, you know I love you, But I want to stay here at the Institute. Your right. I have made friends. And I don’t want to leave them just yet. I hope that is ok. Grandma and Grandpa, said I can also come visit you guys in Idris.” said Matt who began to tear up  
“oh honey, of course you can stay. I don’t wanna take you away from something good. I at least owe you that after all the years of lying to you. Besides, I’m also a fire message away.” said Jessica who began to tear up as well.   
“Ok before we all get sad eyes, let’s celebrate Matt’s birthday. I had the liberty of bringing down your presents.” said Izzy as she stepped around the table to revel a few presents.  
“Which reminds me, This is for you Matt.” said Vivian as she handed Matt a box wrapped neatly in gold wrapping paper.  
Matt took the box and opened it to find a family photo of when he was younger in front of what would be Havenwood Manor.   
“Thank you grandma, I love it.” said Matt as he hugged his grandma  
“Your welcome. Now go open the rest of them.  
Matt had did as he was told. He got more art supplies which surprised Clary that he was an artist. Must run in the family she thought. He also got some books from Joey. Joey, Matt totally forgot bout his best friend. He needed to call him.  
“Thank you all. It’s been a wonderful birthday considering all the bombs being dropped.” said Matt as he thanked everyone.   
“Your welcome, one more thing I’ve been keeping from you. Clary is your cousin. So is her mother Jocelyn.” said Jessica.  
“So that’s why she seems so familiar to me.” said Matt  
“I’m sorry?” asked Clary  
“When I first saw you the other night, you seemed familiar, like I’ve seen you before.” said Matt   
“Well you guys did play together alot when we first moved here. I know Is said I didn’t see Jocelyn, but Luke brought Clary around sometimes. Sorry Jocelyn, I just thought maybe they should have a memory together.” said Jessica   
“It’s quite alright, Jake did the same with Matt. I guess they wanted the two to get to know each other.” said Jocelyn as she chuckled at the thought  
“We’re sorry.” said Luke and Jake  
“It’s ok. I’m glad that Matt will have family to be around.” said Jessica  
“Matt you ok? You seem off.” said Clary   
“ I’m fine. I’m glad I have a cousin to hang out with, who’s also co-head of this place. It’s just I haven’t talked to my best friend Joey since yesterday. We were supposed to hang out” said Matt, but before anyone could respond his phone began to ring.


	5. Finding out the Secret

“Hello?” said Matt as he answered his phone   
“Matt? Where are you? I went by your house and it was trashed, and then I tracked your phone to this abandoned building.” Said Joey  
“Yeah I’m here. I’ll be right there.” said Matt  
Matt hung up the phone was about to leave when he was grabbed by Clary  
“Matt are you sure you can trust him?” asked Clary  
“We can. I’ve been watching him since he was born. I even put a protection ward around his house.” Said Jessica  
“Ok. Well let’s go get him then.” Said Clary as he went with Matt to the front entrance.   
Clary Matt and surprisingly Jace all went to the front of the Institute. Once there Matt stepped out alone since Clary and Jace were glamoured just in case and also out of habit.   
“Matt, before we go we need to add the glamour rune to you.” Said Jace as he pulled out his stele.  
“Why?” said Matt  
“Just a precaution. We won’t activate it. Clary and I will be invisible to Joey.” Said Jace as he grabbed Matt’s arm and drew the rune  
It burned a bit, but it was over before Matt knew it. He looked at it. It was darker than the other runes which were a bit fainted due to not being active in a while.   
With the run applied, all three of them made their way outside.   
“Matt what on earth are you doing here?” asked Joey  
“Paranoid much.” Said Jace as he was remembering this exact thing happening to Clary when she first came here  
“Oh would you be quiet.” Said Matt to Jace  
“Uh Matt. Who are you talking to?” asked Joey  
“Would you deglamour yourselves?” said Matt to Clary and Jace  
Clary and Jace both took out their stele’s and deactivated their rune.   
“Whoa, where did you come from?” said Joey  
But before anyone could speak a Circle member came running up.  
“Matthew Havenwood. Your father wants you.” Said the member before he was killed by Clary  
“Now where have I heard that before?” said Jace as he looked at the dead circle member  
“Oh I don’t know. The same thing happened to me remember.” Said Clary   
“Yes I do. Simon had led him here, and so did this mundane.” Said Jace  
“Jace enough. Let’s get inside.” Said Clary as she turned around and made her way into the building.  
“You want me to go in there? Matt come with me back to my house.” Said Joey  
“Joey, I’m safe here. My mom is here to. Just come with me and we can explain everything.” Said Matt as he grabbed Joey by the arm and yanked him along with Jace and Clary  
Once inside the building Joey still didn’t believe anything was really three.  
“All I see is a rundown building. I don’t see how you are safe.” Said Joey  
Clary grabbed Joey’s hand  
“Whoa what’s going on?” said Joey   
“Just wait.” Said Matt as he knew that the glamour was fading. Since he’s been here he doesn’t need to concentrate anymore. He can easily look past the glamour’s now.   
“Whoa, this place is awesome.” Said Joey as he walked a bit  
“And where are you going Mundane?” said Jace   
“I was going to look at all the fancy technology. And the name is Joey” Said Joey  
“I don’t think so, your coming with us so we can chat about this.” Said Jace  
“Jace is right. We need to talk. Come with me to the debriefing room.” Said Joey as he once again yanked Joey. Matt knew where he was going know. But he still felt like he needed a map to find his way to his bedroom.   
“The what?” asked Joey a bit confused  
“All will be revealed soon.” Said Clary as she opened the door to the debriefing room and had Jace follow her in with Matt and Joey behind her.  
“Hey Joey how are you?” asked Jessica   
“Hey Mrs. Davis. I’m good I guess.” Said Joey  
“Good now I need you to sit down.” Said Jessica  
“What’s going?” asked Joey a bit confused  
“Joey, your my best friend. What were about to tell you has to stay between us.” said Matt as he sat down next to his best friend.   
“What’s going on here? Are you apart of some cult?” asked Joey thinking he should call Jake  
“No. We’re shadowhunters. We protect the world from demons, and rouge downworlders.” said Matt  
“How did you know?” asked Clary a bit delighted to not have to give the speech.   
“I read a bit of the codex last night.” said Matt as he turned to Clary  
“Good choice.” said Jace with a smirk on his face  
Matt just rolled his eyes and turned back to Joey  
“Remember, we use to think that vampires, fairies, werewolves were real.” said Matt slowly   
“Yeah.” said Joey  
“Well they are real. All the legends are true. Jake is a werewolf and he belongs to the New York pack. Also Clary the red haired girl is my cousin.” said Matt   
“Wait but I thought you didn’t have any family.” said Joey  
“So did I. But turns out I had cousins living under my nose. I know it’s a big shock..” said Matt but before he could finish there was a alert  
“What is that?” asked Joey  
“A alert. Someone has breached the wards.” said Alec   
“An alert for what?” said Joey  
“Just stay here. Let us handle it.” said Jace as he motioned for Matt and Joey to stay put.  
“I’ll stay with them just in case.” said Izzy   
“Thanks Izzy.” said Matt  
Jace, Clary, and Alec all left to check out the alert.  
“Well we should be going now. Happy Birthday Matthew.” said Vivian as she stood up and walked over to her grandson and hugged him  
“Thank you coming. I’ll come vist you guys in Idris soon.”said Matt as he hugged his grandmother  
“Your more than welcome. Your mother will be leaving tomorrow. The Clave wants her back immediately.” said Cornelius  
“But that isn’t fair.” said Matt  
“I know sweetie. But you’ll be safe here. Clary and Jace are the heads of this place. They won’t let anything happen to. Besides I think Clary doesn’t want anything to happen to her only cousin. BesidesSed lex dura lex.” said Jessica   
“What dose that mean?” asked Joey  
“The Law is Hard, But it’s the Law.” said Matt  
“You know latin.” said Joey  
“Every shadowhunter dose. We’re born with the ability to speak and understand it.” said Izzy.


	6. A Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I don't know if anyone is still reading this, but sorry for being gone so long, just got busy with school and work. I do have some free time, so I'm going to try to post when I can. Hope you enjoy.

“I didn’t know you knew that. But then again I also didn’t know that you were a demon slayer.” said Joey

“It’s called a shadowhunter, and I didn’t know until yesterday. My mom kept it a secret for 18 years.” said Matt

Just then Jace, Clary and, Alec came back with some news about the alert.

“Well it wasn’t good. There was a messaged left for Jessica and Matt.” Said Alec. 

“What did it say?” asked Matt as he got up and crossed the room to where Alec was.

“I shouldn’t say without your mother’s permission. She may not even want you to know. Sorry.” said Alec 

“Where is my mom? I want to see her.” said Matt

Jessica came back with the messaged in her hand and went to her son

“Matt, are you sure you want to know? I don’t want it to upset you.” Said Jessica as she sat down at the table and put the message on the table incase Matt wanted to read it.

“I want to read it. Is it bad? asked Matt

“I’m sure it’s nothing. How bad can a little message be?” said Joey

“In our line of work pretty bad.” said Izzy

No one said anything, for a few minutes, before Matt grabbed the letter and began to read it.

Jessica,  
I know you have my son. I want him back and you won’t be harmed. I know you’re under the protection of the Institute, but that won’t last for long. I don’t want to cause another war with my people. I’m not like Valentine. I just want my son.”  
-Kain 

“Why does he want me? I don’t want to go with him. He’s not my father.” said Matt he began to shake

“Honey, you’re not going anywhere. You’re going to stay here, with Clary and the others. Sadly he is your father whether you like it or not. But Jake has been more of a father then he has. Don’t forget get that.” Said Jessica as he grabbed Matt’s hands

“I won’t I promise.” said Matt

“Not to interrupt but who is this Kain guy anyways.” said Joey who had no idea what was going on

“Kain is a very bad guy.” said Matt

“But not as bad as Valentine. He wanted to murder anyone to get to me and my mother. But he’s dead now, so we don’t need to worry about him.” Said Clary as she crossed the room to his with her Aunt and cousin.

“Ok. I’m confused, but I also have a feeling I’m not going to understand anyways.” said Joey

“It is confusing trust me. I’m still learning.” Said Matt as he looked at his best friend

“It’s getting late. Let’s all get to bed. We got a big day tomorrow.” said Jessica with sadness in her voice. She didn’t want to leave her son behind. But she also knew he was safe and protected in the Institute. She also knew that the Law was hard.

“Is it ok if Joey stays? I don’t want him to be followed again.” said Matt

“Of course. We can set him up in a room for the night and have someone bring him home tomorrow.” said Clary who had a feeling that Joey would end up in Matt’s room anyways. She did when Simon had stayed over a few times, or waken up in Jace’s plenty of times. 

With that taken care of Joey was brought to his room, while the rest of the occupants had said good night and wished Matt another round of Happy Birthday’s before all going to bed. Alec had went back to Magnus, Jace, Clary and Izzy, all went to their own rooms. Joey had snuck out and into Matt’s room, like Clary had predicted. And Jessica had begun to pack what little she had for her trip back to Idris.  
She wasn’t worried about going back. She was a bit happy. She hasn’t been back in over 18 years. She wonders if it has changed. She did help fight in the dark war against Valentine. But after that she quietly escaped back to New York to be with her son.  
The next morning Matt woke up first, and stretched. He didn’t want to wake Joey, so he applied the soundless rune he found in the Codex last night. With the rune applied, he made his way out of his room to the kitchen, to find to his surprise Jace and Clary.

“Morning Matt. Sleep well?” asked Jace as he poured a cup of coffee and offered it to Matt

“Thanks, I did.” said Matt as he took the cup

“I see you applied the soundless rune. Good job to.” said Clary as she noticed the rune on Matt’s forearm

“Yeah, I didn’t want to wake Joey up.” said Matt blushing a bit

“Ah. I’m not surprised. I predicted that would. Were pretty much the same. I’ve done that with Simon and Jace a few times.” said Clary 

“And is Joey a “friend” of yours?” asked Jace trying to tease Matt

“No. He’s just a regular friend. And besides he’s straight.” said Matt

“Of course he is. Anyways if you’re feeling up to it, I’d like to start you on some basic training.” Said Jace as he sipped his coffee

Matt was dreading this part. But he knew he would have to begin at some point so he agreed. 

“Ok we can start. I know I’m going to need it. Now if you don’t mind I’m taking my coffee and Joey’s up to my room. Come find me when you’re ready. I still don’t know my way around here yet.” Said Matt as he took two cups if steaming coffee back to his room.

With Matt gone, Jace and Clary went back to their conversation

“I was wondering since Matt is your cousin. You don’t think Valentine injected him with angel blood do you?” asked Jace as he made his way towards his and Clary’s office

“I’m not too sure. Jessica or my mom would know. I wouldn’t but it past him. He did experiment on me and you. He could has on Matt as well.” said Clary as he opened the door to their office. 

With Clary and Jace in their office, Matt has reached his room to find that Joey was just getting up.

“Morning. I brought you some coffee.” said Matt as he set the mug done

“Thanks, I didn’t hear you come in.” said Joey

“I used a soundless rune, so I wouldn’t wake you.” Said Matt as he sat at the desk that was in the corner of the room.

“Interesting. Maybe I should try one.” said Joey as he went to grab the codex

“No. You can’t. I read that they can kill and even drive a normal human insane. I don’t want to lose my best friend.” said Joey. 

“Ok then. So what’s the plan for today?” asked Joey as he took a sip of his coffee and pulled on his jeans

“I start my training today. And besides you should head home. You have school tomorrow, and I’m sure your behind on your homework.” Said Matt as he polished of his cup of coffee. 

“I am not. But aren’t you coming back to school?” asked Joey

“I don’t think so. My house burned down remember? And besides I’m a shadowhunter now. Regular school isn’t going to teach me how to kill a demon. Plus Jake leaked that no one had survived, so technically me and my mom are dead.” said Matt


	7. How To Maintain Friends?

“Oh man that sucks. Will I get to see you anymore?” asked Joey

“I think so. I can always ask Clary how she kept in touch with her mundane friends while she was a showdowhunter. Go head home. I’ll text you soon.” Said Matt as he leads joey towards the front door. 

“Ok. I’ll text you when I get back.” Said Joey as he made his way home not knowing that Jace was following him to make sure nothing happened to him

On his way back to his room he found Clary about to knock and decided to have some with his cousin. She proceeds to knock and Matt quietly snuck up behind her

“Come in” said Joey before he ducked down

“MATT. You scared me. Don’t do that.” Said Clary with her fist up ready to strike 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to I just wanted to have a little fun.” Said Matt as he stood up and opened his door and had Clary follow him in

“It’s ok. I came here to see if you wanted anything to eat.” Said Clary

“Food sounds really good right now. I haven’t had anything since coffee. I sent Joey home.” Said Matt

“Good idea. I don’t want him to get mixed up in this anymore then he is.” Said Clary 

“True. Hey where is Jace?” said Matt

“He is making sure Joey gets home safe. He is a target now that he came here.” Said Clary

“Oh. Good thinking. Now food.” Said Matt as his stomach growled 

“Come on. Let’s go find something in the kitchen. I know you must be feeling down with your mother leaving and all.” Said Clary as she wrapped an arm around Matt to help cheer him up

“Yeah. But I’ll get over it. Plus, if the Clave wants her back then she has to do what she must right?” said Matt

“Right. Here sit. I’ll make you some food.” Said Clary as she pulled out a pot and began to boil water for pasta

“What you making?” asked Matt

“Some Pasta with butter and garlic. It’s comfort food for me. Plus, I’m a bit hungry. Been doing paperwork most of the morning with Jace.” Said Clary as she added the pasta 

“Nice. Then how did you know Joey was leaving.” Said Matt

“We overheard you when you passed the office.” Said Clary as she chopped garlic

“Ah. Hey I have a question.” Said Matt

“Ask away. I’ll answer anything you want.” Said Clary as then added the garlic to the cooking pasta

“How did you keep in touch with your mundane friends. I don’t want to cut Joey off completely now that I’m a shadowhunter. We’ve been friend forever.” Said Matt 

“Tricky question. I didn’t really have many friends. Jut Simon. I kept in touch with him because he got involved with the Shadow world similar to ho Joey did. Plus, Simon got turned into a vampire, then lost his memories and then Ascended to become a shoadowhunter.” Said Clary as she then drained the pasta before adding the butter. 

“Jeez. Poor Simon.” Said Matt

“Yeah. But he survived. His roommate didn’t though. Pasta is ready. But I’m sure nothing bad will happen to Joey. If he keeps his distance. I’m sorry it’s probably not the best news you want to hear. But it’s safer for him and for you. Just trust me on this one. You can still text him, and maybe I’ll let you see him once and while. But either Jace r myself have to come. Understand?” said Clary as she plated two plates with the yummy looking food. 

“I do, and thanks Clary.” Said Matt

“For what?” said Clary

“For being the best cousin. We have tons to catch up on.” Said Matt as he dug into his food

“Your welcome. Like I said you can ask me anything.” Said Clary

“Ok. Do shadowhunters have any special powers?” asked Matt

“Umm. Technically no. But Jace and I sort do.” Said Clary who was dreading this conversation, but she figured she might be able to see if Matt was also experimented on.

“What do you mean sort of?” said Matt confused

“Well, shaodowhunters don’t have any special powers. But Jace and myself do. You see my father Valentine had experimented on us with Angel blood. We have powers that most shadohunters don’t.” said Clary

“What do you mean.” Said Matt

“Meaning Clary can make new runes that don’t exist in the Gray Book, and I can activate my runes without my Stele.” Said Jace as he sat down  
“Jace your back.” Said Clary

“How did it go? Joey home safe?” asked Matt as he phone went off signaling a text 

“Yes. And I guess that is him.” Said Jace

“Yup. So why did he experiment on you guys?” said Matt

“He wanted to start a race of super shadohunters so to speak. Now Matt this is going to be hard, but we need a sample of your blood.” Said Jace

“Jace. I thought we were going to ask my Mom.” Said Clary

“I know, but I can’t wait any longer.” Said Jace 

“My blood for what?” asked Matt

“We want to see if Valentine had experimented on you as well. We will test here. You can even com with us to the lab. Izzy Is our top forensic scientist here.” Said Jace

“Ok, If I have to I will. And if he did?” said Matt

“Let’s hope he didn’t.” said Clary

Once Matt and Clary were done eating, the group of four made it done to the lab to find Izzy there already working on a mission.

“Hey Izzy, can you stop that for a minute. We need you for something.” Said Clary 

“What for?” said Izzy as she turned from the computer she was staring at.

“We need you to take a sample of Matt’s blood and see if it has a high content of angel blood. I’ll give you a sample so you know what to look for.” Said Clary

“But why?” asked Izzy

“We think Matt was also experimented on. It’s possible since mine and his mom where close, and were pregnant at the same time.” Said Clary as she sat down getting ready 

“Ok. Matt come here sit by Clary and make a fist. Clary you to.” Said Izzy as she got up and went to the cabinets and got two vials, needles and bandages.

“Thank you Izzy.” Said Jace

“No problem. Now both of you sit still. You will feel a slight pinch.” Said Izzy as she put the needles in both their arms

“Not bad.” Said Matt 

“Not at all.” Said Clary as she watched Izzy take the needle out and placed a banged over before moving over to Matt and doing the same thing.

“When will the results be ready?” asked Matt

“For your guys. 30 minutes to an hour tops.” Said Izzy as she set the vials down on a scanner temporally. 

“Ok well be in the office so come find us then. Hopefully the results come back negative.” Said Jace

“Let’s hope so.” Said Matt who was a bit worried now, but didn’t want to say anything.


	8. Bad News?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The test results are in...

While Izzy worked away at what she did bet, Clary, Jace and Matt went back to Clay and Jace’s office to wait.

“What do you think the results will say?” asked Matt a bit nervous 

“I’m not sure. But let’s not think about that just yet. I want to know if there is anyone that you like?” asked Clary 

But before Matt could answer. Izzy had come into the room

“I have the results.” Said Izzy somberly

“That’s not a good sign.” Said Jace

“I’m sorry Matt. But you have a high concentration of angel blood.” Said Izzy

“WHAT?” said Matt a bit shocked

“Looks like you were experimented on. I’m so sorry.” Said Izzy who went to go and hug Matt. But he ended up passing out,

While Matt was passed out all he was a white golden light before a rune he had never seen before showed up. It started at him, burned into his mind you could say. Once it was gone he could hear voices calling out to him. 

“Matt? Are you ok?” asked Clary

“Matt wake up?” asked Jace

“Paper.” Said Matt as he came to

“What?” asked Izzy

“Paper. I need paper and a pen now.” Said Matt

Izzy ran to the desk and grabbed a pen and a spare piece of paper.

“Here.” Said Izzy

Clary had a feeling what he needed it fore, but didn’t want it to be true. Matt took the paper and drew the rune that was burned into his mind. He needed to get it out his head somehow. Once he was done he passed out once more.

“We need to get him the infirmary. I’ll call Magnus and have him come here to check up on him. I’ll try to reach Aunt Jessica and my mother.” Said Clary as she went to the phone and dialed her aunts number and when she remembered that she was in Idris. So she tried her mothers.

“Hello? This is Jocelyn.” Said Jocelyn

“Mom. Come to the Institute right now.” Said Clary

“Why what happened? Are you alright? Asked Jocelyn

“I’m fine It’s about Matt.” Said Clary

“OK I’m on my way.” Said Jocelyn

Clary hung up. Jace had picked up Matt and carried him out of the office and to the infermaory to wait for Magnus. Clary picked up the phone again and dialed Magnus number.

“Hello Magnus phone.” Said Alec

“Alec. Is Magnus there?” asked Clary

“Yes why? What’s up?” asked Alec a bit alarmed. He knew it wasn’t Jace. He would feel it through the bond

“It’s about Matt. He passed out. Just have Magnus get here soon.” Said Clary

“Ok. We’re on the way” said Alec as he hung up and told Magnus what was going on he the best of his anility with the limited knowledge he had

Clary hung up and went to the infirmary. She sent Jessica a fire-message explaining what happened, and told her not to worry. On her way there she ran into her mother and Luke.

“Clary what happened?” asked Luke as he hugged his stepdaughter

“Matt passed out. He ran a test to see if he was experimented on like Jace and myself.” Said Clary

“What made you think that.” Said Jocelyn who feared the worst for her nephew

“I know that you and Aunt Jessica, where both pregnant at the same time and were close. So it was a long shot. Sadly, the test results came back positive for high levels of Angel blood. And he drew a new rune that even I haven’t seen.” Said Clary as she walked with her parents to the infirmary

“Oh dear. Dose Jessica know?” asked Jocelyn

“I sent her a fire-message explaining what happened and told her not to worry since Magnus was on his way.

“Good. He should be here soon then?” asked Luke

“Already inside. He and Alec ported in right as he sat him down on the bed” Said Jace

“Good. What are doing out here?” asked Clary

“Magnus wanted some privacy, and he need some quiet to work on Matt. He will comes tell us when he is finished.” Said Alec

20 minutes had passed. Everyone was on edge. But Magnus had come out with good news.

“Matt is going to be fine. He’s sleeping. I put him under a sleeping spell that will last till the morning. He just went into shock. Now will someone tell me what’s going on?” asked Magnus 

“We found out that Matt was experimented on like Jace and myself. Plus he drew this.” Said Clary as she showed everyone the rune

“What does it mean?” said Alec

“I’m not sure. Only Matt knows.” Said Clay

Once everyone was satisfied with the news. They all went back to what they were doing. They took turns in being with Matt in case he woke up. Clary hear back from his mother, and gave her an update and told her not to worry. Matt was in good hands. A few hours had passed when Jace had come to switch

“How is he?” asked Jace as stood by Clary

“Still the same.” Said Clary

“Good. Go get some rest. I’ll stay the rest of the night.” Said Jace

“Are you sure?” asked Clary who was tired and was trying to fight off sleep

“I am. I have my stamina rune activated. I’ll be fine.” Said Jace a he walked Clary to the door and kissed her goodnight. Once she was gone Jace had sat in the chair and watched as Matt slept. 

Matt knew he was sleep. He kept having weird dreams about his father and what he life would have been like. He tried to make himself wake up, but he couldn’t figure out why.   
Some time had passed and it was morning. Jace had fallen asleep. And to Matt’s surprise he was able to finally wake up.


	9. A New Shadowhunter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt wakes up and some good news happens.

The next morning Matt had woken up to find Jace asleep in the chair next to him. Matt had an idea of what happened. He felt Jace stir.

“Jace? You awake?” asked Matt

Jace shoot up when he heard his name being called

“I’m up. Hey You’re awake. Let me get Izzy to check up on you.” Said Jace as he got up and left the room. 

While Jace was gone Matt seemed to be hearting a voice telling him something. He didn’t know what, but he grabbed his stele and began to draw a new rune.

“Hey Matt. Jace tells me your up, let me check your vitals and get you out of here,” said Izzy as she walked over to Matt’s bed.

But before Izzy could come any closer, Matt’s arm began to glow and noticed that he no longer looked pale and drawn out.

“What was that?” asked Izzy

“I’m not to sure. I heard a voice telling me to draw this rune, and I did. I feel 10 times better.” Said Matt

“It was a angel speaking to you. Clary gets that sometimes to. She can help you understand. What rune is that? I have never seen it before.” Said Jace as he came and went to inspect Matt’s arm

“Not sure. But I feel 10 times better. Maybe it’s like a advance iratze.” Said Matt

“Maybe. Let me check your vitals then your clear to go.” Said Izzy. Izzy check his blood pressure, heart rate and the like and cleared Matt to go back to his room, but to take it easy for the rest of the day. Once back in his room Matt showered and changed. Once in clean clothes he went to find Clary. He found her in her office.

“Can I come in?” asked Matt

“Of course. I just received a letter from your mother. I’ll write back saying your just fine.” Said Clary as she sent another fire message out.

“Thanks. Hey so I wanted to ask. Jace mentioned you sometimes hear angels speaking to you.” Said Matt

“I do. They give me the new runes that are now in the Gray Book. Why do you ask?” said Clary

“Because one spoke to me this morning. It gave me a run that looks similar to an iratze. But it made me 10 times better.” Said Matt

“Can I see?” asked Clary

Matt showed Clary he’s arm and she in turn pulled out the piece of paper from last night and noticed that it was the same rune.

“It’s definitely new. I’ve never seen it. Plus it looks like you drew it last night. I guess the Angels wanted you to draw it badly.” Said Clary

“What does it mean?” asked Matt

“I guess it’s an improved iratze rune. I’ve created new runes before.” Said Clary

“So I’m not going crazy.” Said Matt

“Nope. You’ll get use to it. They mostly come to me when I need them. Most likely will happen to you as well. Now why don’t you go get something to eat.” Said Clary 

“Ok. I will. I’ll see you around.” Said Matt as he left the office and made his way towards the kitchen. When he got there he noticed someone who he’s never seen before.

“Oh hi. I didn’t realize someone was in here.” Said Matt to the mysterious guy

“It’s ok. I’m Teddy. I’m just on my travel year. I’m original from the California Institute.” Said Teddy as he extend his hand to shake

“I’m Matt. Nice to meet you.” Said Matt

“Likewise cutie.” Said Teddy

“Thanks.” Said Matt blushing

“Ah Matt I see you have met Teddy.” Said Izzy. 

“Yeah I have.” Said Matt who was still red in the face, which didn’t go unnocied by Izzy or Teddy

“What brings you to New York?” asked Matt hoping to make some small talk

“Like I said I’m on my gap year. So This is my second stop.” Said Teddy

“Nice. Where were you before?” said Matt

“I was in Rome.” Said Teddy who was checking out Matt and vise versa.

“Nice. I wish I went to Rome.” Said Matt

“Maybe you can. But listen If your free later, maybe we can grab a bite to eat?” Said Teddy

“Sure that’s sounds great.” Said Matt as he watched Teddy leave in the direction of the training room

“I see someone is crushing.” Said Izzy

“I uh. Guess. I mean he is cute. Really cute.” Said Matt

“But didn’t you have a crush on your mundane friend.” Said Izzy

“I did. But once I realized it wouldn’t work and were better of being friends. It went away. Plus he’s a mundane and I’m a showdowhunter. We live in two different worlds now.” Said Matt

“Ok. Just be careful. Teddy has a reputation of breaking the rules.” Said Izzy 

 

“So he’s like Jace?” asked Matt

“Who’s like me?” asked Jace

“Teddy is. He’s a rule breaker like you.” Said Izzy

“I’m not a rule breaker. I’m a rule bender. Besides I didn’t know Teddy was here.” Said Jace

“He’s on his travel year. And he asked Matt out” Said Izzy

“Nice Matt. Did you say yes?” asked Jace

“I did. But I don’t know what to wear.” Said Matt

“Leave it to me and Clary.” Said Izzy

“Thanks Izzy.” Said Matt

“No problem. Just be careful ok.” Said Izzy

“I will. Now let’s go find Clary.” Said Matt

“She was heading to the training room.” Said Jace.


	10. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt goes on his first date, and gets advice from Jace.

Matt and Izzy were able to locate Clary in the training room. But she wasn’t alone. Teddy was there helping her train.

“Following me are we?” asked Teddy jokingly 

“Maybe I am.” Said Matt

“Ok what’s going on?” asked Clary as she paused her training to find out

“Oh nothing. Just some harmless teasing.” Said Teddy

“Anyways. Clary I was wondering if you would be so kind and to help me and Izzy with something.” Said Matt

“Of course. Anything for my favorite cousin.” Said Clary as she dropped her weapon and mead a bee line for her towel to dry hr face off of sweat. 

“As far you know I’m your only cousin. But thanks. Let’s head to my room. You can change and freshen up before you come down if you’d like.” Said Matt 

“Thanks I’ll be there in ten. Teddy your dismissed.” Said Clary as she walked off

“So Matt, we still on for later?” asked Teddy

“Yes we are. Meet me in the op-center at 8.” Said Matt as he was pulled away by Izzy.

“Will you stop smiling.” Said Izzy as she kept on dragging Matt by the wrist towards his room.

“I can’t help it. This would be my first date.” Said Matt

“Of course it’s your first date. You guys only just meet.” Said Izzy

“Iz, I mean my first date completely.” Said Matt

“Oh. Well don’t mess it.” Said Izzy

“Don’t mess up what?” said Clary as she walked in.

“Matt’s date with Teddy. Which is why we asked you to help.” Said Izzy

“I need help finding something to wear plus advice. Clary where did Jace take you on your first date?” asked Matt 

“Weapons shopping in Idris. Kind of romantic though.” Said Clary

“Yeah if you’re a mundane.” Joked Izzy

“Izzy how about you?” said Matt

“Simon took me out to dinner.” Said Izzy 

“Nice. Now help me pick something to wear.” Said Matt as he opened his closet.

Clary and Izzy made a beeline for it. Clary picked out a nice blue shirt and while Izzy grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and boots. 

“Boots?” asked Matt

“Easier to hide a weapon in case of emergencies. Plus you can always keep your stele in there.” Said Izzy as she glanced at Clary

“What? It’s easy access. Plus my pants don’t always have pockets.” Said Clary 

“Ok ok. Thanks, now please leave so I can shower and get ready.” Said Matt as he ushered the two girls out. 

With wishes of good luck they were off but not before leaving a seraph blade behind. “You never know when you would need to fight off a demon” Clary had commented and Izzy just nodded along. Once they were gone Matt had hoped in the shower and was about to get dressed when he heard a knock on the door.

“Hold on.” Said Matt as he pulled on his underwear and jeans before opening the door to find Jace there

“Hey can I come in?” asked Jace

“Yeah. Just getting dressed for tonight.” Said Matt 

“I know. The girls filled me in. I’m here to give you some advice” said Jace

“What kind of advice?” said Matt

“Older brother advice.” Said Jace 

“But were the same age.” Said Matt

“I know. But still. Just be safe. I’ve known Teddy’s ways. He’s similar to me. Always keep your stele on hand, carry some extra weapons, and I can’t stress this enough. Active your tracking rune. If you’re in danger it will help.” Said Jace 

“My what?” asked Matt

“Tracking rune. Don’t you have one? Looks like this.” Said Jace as he lifted up his sleeve to reveal a tracking rune

“No. Never needed one. Can you put it on?” said Matt as he offered Jace his stele

“Sure.” Said Jace as he took the stele and began to draw the run on Mat’s forearm. 

Once the burning had subside Matt pulled on his shirt and tucked the seraph blade in is back pocket and his stele in his boots when Jace handed it back. 

“Thanks Jace. Hope it all goes well. Now I have some time before I need to meet him. I want to brush up on some reading.” Said Matt

“Of course. Good Luck and please be safe. I can’t stress that enough.” Said Jace

“I will don’t worry. I’ll text someone If I need any help.” Said Matt as he hugged Jace

Jace being who he was wasn’t much of a hugger. But he felt right to hug his friend back.

“Anytime Matt. I’ll leave you to it.” Said Jace as he released Matt and left the room. 

Matt had picked up the codex and did some research about the tracking rune. Which is very self-explanatory. The racking rune can be used to track anyone on the land. It can’t work when there is a big body of water presence, which in the case will block the rune from being used. Once 7:30 hit, Matt headed to his bathroom to brush his teeth and to make sure he his hair and everything else was good to go. At quarter to 8 Matt had made his way down towards the opp-center. Once done there Matt didn’t have to wait long as Teddy showed up shortly after Matt.

“Hey I see were both early.” Said Teddy as he Matt turned around to the sound of Teddy’s voice.

“Yeah. I guess we are.” Said Matt

“You ready?” asked Teddy as he reached out his arm

Matt lopped his around Teddy’s and nodded.

Outside the Institute, Teddy suggested a stroll through Central Park before heading to get dinner. 

Matt and Teddy walked around and found a bench to sit at and chat.

“So tell me about yourself.” Said Teddy

“Well I just found out I was a shadowhunter a week ago. So that’s an adjustment.” Said Matt

“Really?” said Teddy who was integrated. Growing up in Idris you didn’t hear about this kind of situation a lot.

“Yeah. What about you?” said Matt

“I grew up in Idris. My parents had always been able to provide for me since they work in the council.” Said Teddy 

“That’s good. I’ve wanted to visit Idris since I’ve been told about it. My mother just got sent back there because the Clave wants her to work there for some reason.” Said Matt as he moved closer to Teddy. Which Teddy didn’t mind one bit.

“It’s a very lovely place. You’ll have to come see it sometime.” Said Teddy

“Maybe so. I’m getting hungry. You want to get food somewhere? I know a really good pizza joint.” Said Matt

“I am. And since I’m new here I’ll let you bring me considering I did ask you out first.” Said Teddy

“I know. Come on. Oh always hide your seraph blades. There will be Mundanes there.” Said Matt. 

Teddy glamoured his blades and stuck in stele in his pocket and they were off. One short taxi ride they had arrived at the pizza joint. 

“Here we are.” Said Matt

“Looks good. I had Pizza for the first time when I was in LA. It was good. I’ve heard that New York pizza is the best.” Said Teddy

“It is. Something to do with the water that makes the bread really good. Noe let’s go in and eat I’m starving.” Said Matt as he held the door open and let Teddy in first.

“Matt the usual?” asked Brian the kid behind the counter

“Not today. I’m here with a friend. I’ll let him order.” Said Matt

“What will it be?” asked Brian

“Meat-lovers without the pepperoni and two large drinks.” Said Teddy

“Hungry are we?” asked Matt

“I am.” Said Teddy 

“Coming right up.” Said Brian as he put the order in and Matt paid since Teddy’s only had money that was good in Idris. He forgot to grab mundane money on the way out.

“My treat. Come one let’s sit. They will bring out the pie when it’s done” Said Matt and went to get a table.

“Ok, so how do you know Brain.” Said Teddy

“I come here all the time. Plus we went to school together. Before I left and you know.” Said Matt as he tapped the voyence rune on his hand

“I understand. I’m still getting used to how mundanes get around. Back in Idris you walk everywhere.” Said Teddy

Before Matt could respond Bria had brought out the tray of Pizza and two plates.

“Anything else?” asked Brain

“No that’s it thanks.” Said Matt

“No problem. Enjoy.” Said Brian as he walked back to the counter to help the next customer in line. 

Teddy took the first slice and Matt helped himself to two. He watched Teddy wanting to see his reaction. Teddy took a bite and closed his eyes in bills. Once he swallowed.

“This is good. Good idea Matt.” Said Teddy

“Thanks. I’m glad you like it.” Said Matt as he finished off his first slice.

With half of the pizza left the asked for it to go and figured they would bring it back to the Inistute. With the rest of the pizza boxed, they figured they call it a night and head back to the Institute. 

“I had fun tonight thanks.” Said Matt as they walked up the steps 

“Your very welcome so did I.” said Teddy as he laced his hand with Matt’s. 

“We should do this again.” Said Matt as he reached and kissed Teddy’s cheek. Teddy turned last second and ended up kissing Matt on the lips.

“Wow you’re a good kisser.” Said Teddy

“Thanks. So are you.” Said Matt as he opened the door and walked inside the Institute with Teddy right behind him.

“Good night Matt.” Said Teddy as he began to head towards his room he was using during his visit

“Night Teddy.” Said Maat as he too went to his room.


End file.
